


Regret

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki x reader. Tumblr prompt with the word "regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Looking at you sleeping soundly next to him with the gentle, innocent rise and fall of your chest, Loki sighed deeply. He traced his fingers across the smooth skin of your back, wondering how he ever could have stumbled across someone this beautiful, this good, who wanted to be with him. Would you look at him the same if you knew the things he had done? If you knew how many people he had killed, had betrayed in his failed conquest for power and glory?

Loki hated himself for what he did in the past, but he knew there was no taking it back. Maybe one day, he would find the courage to tell you the truth, but for now, all he could do was press forward and try to be the kind of man you deserved. Someone who was strong but kind, loving and protective. Someone who he was proud of whose actions could help to blot out the red he had in his own ledger, replaced by an era of good deeds and selflessness.

If he could make himself into the best version of himself for you, maybe he could start to forgive himself for the things he had done. And maybe, someday, you’d be able to as well.


End file.
